Lightfeather in Ninjago
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Lightfeather, the dimensional warrior has traveled through dimensions again to the world of ninjago. If she's found by lord garmadon, they all will die. They need her trust, but how are they going to get it?
1. ninjas, meet Lightfeather

Hey! First fanfic. Don't get mad if its bad. OH my starclan i just rhymed! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.

* * *

Sensei wu walked in the ninjas ninjas room with a concerned look on his face.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Zane asked.

"I have heard word of the dimensional warrior's appearance in ninjago. If Lord Garmadon earns her trust, he will use it to his advantage, and it could mean the destruction of all of ninjago. We must take whatever actions necessary into taking her away from his clutches and keep her safe. this will most likely end in taking her against her will. Take whatever actions necessary to get her back here. be careful. she has more power than even she is aware of. it will be dangerous, and she is very wary."

Jay, Cole, Kai, and Zane all walked through the snowlock forest, a forest known for its snowy weather.

its always lightly snowing.

Zane stopped walking and motioned for them to stop to.

"We are close. I sense Lord Garmadon and his skeleton army coming closer. We must travel by shadows from now on."

The ninjas nodded and dove up into the trees above.

Seconds later, a figure wearing a concealing cloak stepped free of the shadows.

all they could distinguish was two shining amber eyes.

Lord garmadon walked out to stand beside him.

Garmadon looked frustrated at the figure, while the army looked tired of waiting for something.

"we should get him now!" cole whispered. the ninjas jumped down from the trees.

"we don't have time for this!" kai yelled.

zane, with out warning, froze the entire area.

"Just push them away." he instructed, giving a skeleton a push.

the skeleton slid across the ice, into a group of more skeletons.

they made quick work of getting rid of them.

The figure was all that was left.

He stepped back and slid a bit on the ice.

he regained his balance and stood his ground. "okay, dude. your coming with us." kai ordered.

The figure glared at kai with despise.

"First of all, Im a girl."

"Second of all,my name is Lightfeather."

Lightfeather melted the cloak around her.

she was wearing a skin tight body suit, long wavy dark brown hair cascading along her curves.

she kept kai's stare, glaring at him like she was looking at his soul.

cole and zane began moving around her to grab her.

Lightfeather's eyes widened and she stepped away from them.

Suddenly, she put on a burst of speed and bolted through the forest.

The ninjas groaned in annoyance and gave chase.

the forest seemed to move as if trying to help the girl escape.

But it didn't seem that way, it was that way.

She was somehow shifting the forest as she ran.

Finally, they reached an area of forest cut off entirely except where she ran in by a cliff.

She narrowed her eyes and two bright white wings unfolded from her back.

she climbed through the air, flying around over them to tease them.

"well, she certainly is persistent, but this is getting ridiculous!" Jay yelped.

"aim for her wings!" cole said to no one in particular.

Out of nowhere, zane shirikans came up from behind her and struck her wings dead center.

she held back a scream as her eyes started watering.

She slowly reached for the shirikans and weakly yanked them out.

Lightfeather wobbled in the air and tried to fly away.

Lightfeather's POV:

she heard someone saying to catch her, but she was in to much pain to care.

her wings snapped to her side and she flinched.

She began falling to the earth, landing in a large pile of snow.

"sister, brother, elements... Im sorry... i have failed you all..."

she whispered before her brain shut down as the pure white snow turned crimson around her with her own blood.

Ninja's POV:

Cole, jay, Kai, and Zane all surrounded her anxiously as she blinked open her eyes.

"thank ninjago your awake! i had a feeling you were dead!" jay breathed in relief.

Kai hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"dead people don't breathe, jay." Kai retorted.

Her eyes shot into focus as she remembered what happened.

She bolted away from them and up against the wall.

Her wings unfolded to cover her defensively.

Jay sighed.

"hey, its in the past. were not going to hurt you. can't we be friends?"

Lightfeather narrowed her eyes, her fear to be replaced by a seething rage.

Her powers exploded around her, objects magically lifting and the air temperature rising.

Her wings aggressively rose high above her.

Small patches of fire and ice were every where.

The wind howled outside.

poison literally dripped from her body in her rage.

"Excuse me!?" she snarled menacingly.

"You injure me and kidnap me, then ask to be friends!? I have a right mind to send you to the nightmare dimension!" She screamed.

Jay was visibly surprised at her immediate mood swing and a bit scared.

"calm down." kai yelled.

Zane, from behind her with medical supplies, drew her attention away from jay.

"We need to heal your wings before they get infected."

She instantly straightened and her anger disappeared to be replaced by fear again.

Lightfeather folded her wings and yelped as she backed away.

"no way! i can take care of myself. NO ONE TOUCHES MY WINGS!"

zane sighed and reached forward to examine it.

She hissed when he touched it.

Zane instantly pulled his hand away.

"Your kind apparently has all there nerves in your wings. It is no doubt very painful, but it wont heal itself." Zane concluded.

Zane crouched in front of her wings and reached for them again.

She snapped her wings to her sides and winced when she did.

"No!"

"fine. Jay, kai, can you hold her wings out so i can work?"

jay and kai grunted as they tried to pry her wings from her sides.

While she tried to shake them off, Cole was now struggling to hold her down.

Lightfeather was too preoccupied to use her powers on them.

Cole placed his hands on her sides and she struggled harder, making his fingers move slightly.

As a result, he unknowingly tickled her.

Lightfeather lost focus for a moment when she giggled, kai being able to wrench her wing from her back.

Lightfeather quickly regained focus and with a bit of effort, pulled her wing away from kai, folding it back after slapping him with it.

kai rubbed his sore cheek and glanced at cole.

"Cole, what did you just do? it made her lose focus for a second."

Cole shrugged. "i don't know. lets find out."

Cole reached for Lightfeather again and she struggled harder in a desperate attempt to flee.

Cole moved his fingers over her ribs and she failed to keep in her giggle.

Cole smirked and did it again.

"it appears our little friend is ticklish."

He continued and as he was, kai and jay were slowly succeeding in prying her wings away.

Cole reached just under her ribs and Lightfeather gasped, her wings shooting outward, surprising jay and kai.

They quickly held down her wings before she could fold them to her back again.

She only grunted in response.

Cole got off her and lightfeather collapsed against the bed in relief, making it easier for them to work.

"Good work cole." she heard jay praise.

Lightfeather hissed as the liquid washed into the wound.

"Lightfeather please stop moving so much." Zane pleaded.

The ninjas were exhausted from dealing with her, laying on the floor to catch their breath.

Zane carefully wrapped the bandage tightly around the wing, earning another hiss from Lightfeather.

He finally let go and Lightfeather jerked away.

Cole sat in a chair nearby, still exhausted from Lightfeather.

Lightfeather sighed in relief and collapsed against the bed.

Lightfeather slowly sat up and stretched her aching muscles.

"okay, can i leave now?" she asked.

"I have work to do at home and in the forest."

"ask sensei, not us." cole replied.

As if on que, Sensei strolled calmly into the room.

"You may go, but the ninjas must be with you."

"WHAT!?" Lightfeather shrieked.

"Sensei, thats not fair to us either!" jay complained.

"yeah! we don't have time to babysit!"Kai retorted.

Lightfeather snarled and hit the backside of his head.

"Im older than you, hothead!"

Kai rubbed his head. "well, OW!"

Sensei wu sighed.

"I am aware you are thousands of years old, and have more experience than even me, But you are still mentally as young as the ninjas. Also, since you were sealed away, your powers were too. You will most likely have them back on the full moon. and Lord garmadon is after you, you are vulnerable."

Lightfeather snarled again and in a flash of amber light, She had tiger claw gloves and was at Sensei wu's throat.

Her eyes were red as she positioned the claws.

"I am NEVER vulnerable. and the next person who says i am will **SOMEHOW **mysteriously go missing." She snarled.

Everyone stared in shock.

lightfeather shot one last glare at him before stepping back and opening a portal.

"Lord garmadon can not travel through dimensions. He shall never find me."

"The ninjas are still coming, Lightfeather." Sensei wu retorted.

Lightfeather rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Lightfeather calmly walked inside and after a second of hesitation, the ninjas followed.

Everything was pure white and soundless.

There wasn't even ground to walk on.

they they seemed to be walking on thin air.

"Um, Lightfeather, were are we?" Cole asked suspiciously.

Lightfeather didn't turn to face them.

"we are in the daydream dimension. Anything you daydream can appear here." She confirmed.

While the ninjas were distracted, she shut her eyes and imagined a thick and sturdy rope and opened her eyes.

The same rope fell out of the thin air beside her.

she snatched it out of the air and spun around towards the ninjas, a mischievous smile on her face.

She whipped the rope around them, startling them and corralling them in a tight circle.

"What the brick!" kai yelled.

Using her telekinesis, she tied the rope together in a strong double knot.

As they struggled Lightfeathers smirk got wider.

She looked like the devil.

Which she probably was.

"I will now be leaving. There is only two ways out. to get me to open a portal, or... well, ill make this fun and let you find out yourself. Buh bye!" She announced cheerfully.

she opened a portal back to ninjago and hopped in.

Ninja's POV:

Cole sighed heavily. "Well this is perfect."

One of Zane's shirikan fell off his back and cut the rope.

They stood up and zane grabbed his shirikan and placed it back with the others.

"Hang on. cant we just imagine a portal back to Ninjago?" Jay asked.

Zane shrugged. "lets give it a try."

Jay shut his eyes tight and tensed. A portal flickered and disappeared.

Jay strained harder, and the portal appeared again, big and clear.

"Oh my brick! It worked! Now lets go find that little rascal."

Lightfeather's POV:

Lightfeather already knew they had escaped and would be after her soon.

Using her powers, she imagined there was a switch in her mind and flipped the switch.

a short buzz rang through her ears and she thought, 'I can see you found the other way out.'

'Yea, and you better be ready to pay.'

She couldn't tell who's voice this was.

'too bad.' She answered.

'And why is that?'

This time she knew it was Cole.

'I got all my powers back. Turns out tonight is the full moon. i doubt we will meet again. its been fun'

Ninja's POV:

After that they couldn't hear her anymore.

"Great. what now?" Jay asked.

"Lets just focus on getting to destiny bound. then we can try to find her and decide what to do with her." Cole suggested.

Kai shrugged. "works for me."

Lightfeather's POV:

Lightfeather giggled deviously as she shut off telepathy.

She was slightly worried, but she had learned that emotions were a weakness, and hid it well.

Even though she had her powers back, she could not open portals anymore.

someone must have thrown off the dimensional balance by removing the dimensional crystal orb from the caves of divinity.

If they won the fight when they found her, she would not be able to escape to another dimension and would most likely be captured all over again.

she growled at the thought of being subdued, AGAIN.

Lightfeather smirked and crouched down slightly, adding a large amount of strength and checking her stability before releasing and flipping through the air to land on the tip top of the largest snow pine near her.

She allowed her powers to flow a little and sighed as the pressure was weighed off her shoulders.

she had released the wind element and it swirled around her happily.

Her hair flew around her and landed softly on her shoulders.

She shouldn't be worried!

She was lightfeather, dimensional warrior!

She specialized in weapon fighting and Had millions of years of experience.

She suddenly groaned and face palmed, her shoulders sagging.

"SON OF A FLYING FEATHER. I left all my stuff on that flying ship-... Thing..."

Lightfeather flapped her wings and flew off to search for the ship.

What she didn't know was that the ninjas had just arrived there.

Ninja's POV:

The ninjas sighed as they slowly walked into destiny bound.

jay looked like a walking zombie.

He stumbled tiredly from the walk to the couch and dramatically collapsed on top of it.

Cole sat down And relaxed.

"Okay, how do we find her?"

"well-"

Zane began, before he was cut off by Lightfeathers form sped past him, nearly knocking him over.

She was moving so fast she looked like a blur to them.

she practically crashed into where she had woken up that morning.

The ninjas stood there in a daze until kai spoke up. "Um... Shouldn't we like, go after her?"

Lightfeather suddenly bolted past them again, her stuff floating behind her in telekinesis.

she opened a portal and shoved it all in, quickly closing it.

the ninjas looked at her like she was insane, which she probably was.

The source of her panic mood swing flew past them towards her.

it was a small rocket but with plenty of firepower and could destroy a cliff while not even having a dent on it.

Lightfeathers eyes were bright pink.

"ohgoshohgoshohgoshohgosh!" She yelped.

She dove out side and since the ship was landed, she simply hit the grass and jumped up, continuing running.

the rocket pursued and the ninjas heard laughing over all the screaming.

Another girl, slightly smaller than Lightfeather, walked out from the halls, busting a gut laughing.

She had bright ginger red hair, long and straight down to her mid back.

Her Red eyes shined as well, and it creeped them out.

She wore the same as lightfeathers get up, but in red.

She looked a little like kai.

They all ran out on deck to witness her hilarious and dangerous crime.

Lightfeather was getting tired and the rocket got closer.

"REDFALL! YOU SON OF A FEATHER! I WILL HAVE PAYBACK YOU REALIZE!"

The girl looked up to answer.

"No you won't! I'm entirely fool proof when it comes to pranks!" She yelled back.

"I finally found you, sis. and now that I have, you'll have to deal with me all over again!"

Thats all she could get off before gasping for air.

She shut her mouth, trying not to laugh as she sat on a barrel, but as her eyes followed lightfeather running around screaming, her eyes watered and she burst out laughing.

"NO! Give me a break already!"

Lightfeather continued screaming and redfall- thats what lightfeather said her name was- pulled popcorn out of nowhere and handed it out.

"i guess redfall took care of our revenge." Cole concluded.

The rocket inched closer and Lightfeather shrieked at redfall.

"REDDY! How do you turn this stupid thing off!"

"You cant!" redfall replied.

"It doesn't stop until it hits something, and its target locked. you wont find a way out of it this time!"

"I SWEAR TO STARCLAN, WHEN THIS STUPID THING IS OFF, YOU DIE." Lightfeather swore.

The rocket soon caught up to Lightfeather and a black rope flew out and tied itself to Lightfeather.

Lightfeather tensed and shut her eyes as she was hurtled towards a tree at top speed.

All that followed was a sickening crunch, flying feathers, and a crash.

The rocket had done more damage then redfall had meant it to.

Lightfeathers wings (And probably her ribs) were broken and at a awkward angle.

A thin trail of blood dripped off her head. She screamed in pain before passing out.

Redfall frowned.

"Oh no. I broke her wings." She whispered guiltily.

She looked over at the Ninjas.

"Hold the phone. who are you?"

"NOW you notice?" Kai sighed.

"Were here to take her away for questioning." Jay responded.

Redfall's eyes narrowed. "Like... against her will?"

the ninjas shrugged.

"I think we have no other choice." Zane muttered.

Redfall backed up and ran to lightfeather, hurriedly shaking her awake.

"Redfall, i forgive you for that. But thats your last chance. you pull something again, and you die. i don't care if your my sister." She hissed.

Redfall smiled weakly.

"thanks. but we need to get out of here, like, now."

Lightfeather stood weakly to her feet and Popped some kind off pill in her mouth.

All but her wings healed instantly.

She exchanged a glance with redfall then looked at the ninjas silently.

NO one moved.

Suddenly they both grinned evilly and bolted away through the forest.

The ninjas groaned in frustration and gave chase, for the THIRD time today.

Lightfeather hissed in pain as a over grown branch smacked her wing.

Redfall scooted closer to her while running.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

She tried to hide it, but Lightfeather easily detected the guilt in her words.

"IM fine. stop worrying." She reassured.

all of a sudden, the ninjas popped in and nearly crashed straight into them.

"You know, i have some stuff to do. ill come visit though kay?"

She smiled and opened a portal using a glowing necklace.

Lightfeather sighed heavily and spun on her heels, dashing away again.

"Hey! Get back here!" The ninjas growled.

Lightfeather spotted a lake not far in the distance and sprinted toward the shore.

She transformed into a mermaid with a light amber tail and dove in.

Zane arrived at the scene first and looked around, confused.

Then he looked at the lake and noticed the slight disturbance at the surface made by lightfeather.

he froze the lake of and carefully walked on.

Looking down as his teammates joined him, he spotted lightfeather now a mermaid, Swimming easily through the water.

She stopped by some fish and it looked like she was talking to them before looking up at zane.

Smirking was more accurate.

swimming to the other side of the lake opposite of zane, She raised her hands to the ice and they glowed.

She shut her eyes tight, her muscles straining.

The ice melted around the unearthly glow and she flipped out, transforming into her normal human form in mid air and continued running, unfazed.

Zane once again threw his shirikans at her.

They snagged in her clothing and Pinned her a tree, somehow managing to land on her back.

She glared at them and opened her mouth, probably about to curse a LOT.

She decided better and shut her mouth.

Lightfeathers pov:

'Great starclan, why do i always end up caught or tied up?!' she screamed mentally.

Her eyes widened when she saw them.

"crap."

Cole picked up her bag and took out the jar of truth pills.

He forced one in her mouth and it immediately dissolved and took effect.

"First, what are your powers?" "I can talk to animals and they understand me,I can control all elements, but my main element is poison, I have three sets of wings, one for flying, gliding, and landing. I have a ghost mode that i can turn on in my head and it makes it so nothing can hurt me, and i can hurt you and walk through stuff, My transformations consist of a cat, human, wolf, mermaid, and alicorn. Being the dimensional warrior, I can Open portals and travel through dimensions. I can also make my own dimensions. I can walk on clouds, and become invisible."

She finally finished and took a deep breath.

Jay fell on his back, his eyes rolled into his head.

"Okay, who was that girl?" Kai asked in a shocked trance.

"That was my sister redfall. master elementalist of fire."

"okay. thats it. Please stay at destiny bound. we were ordered to protect you. if Lord Garmadon captures you, its the end for us all."

"Fine. But I am not required to like any of you."

* * *

AND SO THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY HAPPEN-BUT-I-KIND-OF-DOUBT-IT-CUZ-IM-LAZY...

REVIEW!


	2. friendship grows

I know right? finally updating. Im lazy.

* * *

Lightfeather walked back to destiny bound with the boys and sighed. "why did i agree to come..."

she walked on board and jumped onto the roof. She sat down and looked down at the ninjas.

then rolled her eyes and jumped back down.

"I'm going on a flying session. Come if ya can fly." Lightfeather shook out her feather wings and tore off the bandages.

the wounds had already healed and merely a scar was left, and too thin to be noticed unless your looking for it.

She was about to jump overboard but zane grabbed her hand.

"I'll come, but let me get shard. I would like to see your flying pattern."

Lightfeather nodded and zane left to go get Shard.

He released him from the stall and boarded him, flying up to the railing where Lightfeather waited.

She looked down and spotted him, then jumped over board.

She narrowed her wings behind her to her her sides, ending up in a nose dive.

her wings suddenly flared out and she stopped in mid air in front of shard.

Shard flapped his wings and Lightfeather wings twisted before flapping.

Shard howled happily and Lightfeather laughed.

_'Apparently, wings work as a different body language. I must remember this when I return.' _Zane thought.

Lightfeather zigzagged through he clouds the did flips.

Shard pulled forward and zane gasped as he found himself upside down.

Shard was now doing tricks with Lightfeather.

* * *

Sorry guys I need to stop here in this chappie so i can update mistclan deaths. Ill update this one later. PEACE OUT!


	3. flying lessons

Still chappie is stupid. Continueing the chapter from earlier i had to cut short.

I'm listening to iNSaNiTY while writing this. I always listen to music while on my computer.

* * *

Lightfeather and shard landed and zane got off.

He stumbled to Lightfeather to ask her about her flight. He fell over and a small hand helped him up. It was Lightfeather.

"wha- how did you? you were on the other side of ship!" Lightfeather shrugged. "I move really fast."

Zane sat on a crate and looked up at her as she sat down beside him.

She folded her wings to her back and sighed.

"You want to ask about my arial skills." Zane nodded.

"I can read minds." She said simply, as if it was perfectly normal.

Zane nodded silently and she brushed a wing tip over his back, making him shiver.

"wings are a different language unknown to humans. There is a legend that if a human takes a feather from a person with wings, They will then have wings too. We don't know if its true or not."

Her wings drooped slightly and disappointment shined in her eyes before she masked it with fake happiness.

She flapped her wings and landed in front of zane.

"Anyone with wings is born with the knowledge of the ancient wing language."

She fluttered her wings but not enough to take off.

"That was happiness."

Her wings then drooped again.

"This is disappointment or sadness. It can also be confusion."

Then her eyes flashed red and her wings raised high above her threateningly.

"And that, was anger." She explained.

Her eyes turned amber again and she folded her wings behind her.

"Thats the basics. Its against The forest warrior code to say ant more."

Zane nodded in understanding.

Lightfeather began to look in her pockets.

Jay walked out and saw her. "Lightfeather, What in Ninjago are you doing?"

She stopped and looked up at jay before answering. "I think I have my I-pod with me." She replied.

Lightfeather reached in her pocket and smiled, pulling out a small thing with a screen and buttons.

She pushed the ear pieces in her ears and pressed a gray button.

Music immediately begin playing iNSaNiTY.

She began singing in Japanese and started dancing with a good drunk imitation.

She spun around singing earning looks from Kai who had now walked up with Cole.

The ninjas heard her say the next part in english.

Her clothes transformed into an all white gown and her wings flared out like an angel.

_Sanity, _

_can't see the dark already._

_Purity,_

_the days are no longer,_

_Sanity,_

_but that also must sink._

_Sanity,_

_what is that? _

And then she spoke in Japanese again.

_Insanity,_

_Like floating on air,_

_Psychopathy,_

_A carefree life._

_Insanity,_

_An illusion that can't end,_

_Captivity,_

_Unable to run away._

She transformed her clothes again so she was all black and her wings were bat wings.

She looked evil and insane, which matched the song.

She spun in a circle and did one of the most high leaps ever made.

She flipped in the air and Smiled. She landed and bowed with a smirk on her face.

"YAY! I heart musac. and yesh, i did juz call it musac. I'm usin' slang!" She laughed.

She began dancing and singing to Gravity by wolf's rain while the ninjas listened.

She was a really good singer.

Really.

The ninjas aplauded after each song.

_Been a long road to follow,_

_Been there and gone, tomorrow._

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday..._

_Are the memories I hold, still valid?_

_Or have the tears, deluded them?_

_Maybe this time tomorrow, _

_The rain will cease to follow,_

_And the mist will fade into one more today..._

_Something somewhere out there, keeps calling..._

_Am I going home?_

_Will I hera someone? _

_Singing solace to the silent, moon..._

The moon began to raise as the sky got darker.

_..._

_Zero gravity, whats it like?_

_woaaaahhhh..._

_Is somebody there beyond These heavy aching feet?_

_Still the road, keeps on telling me, to go on..._

_Something is pulling me..._

_I feel the gravity..._

_Of it all..._

And the ninjas jaws dropped as Lightfeather danced in the moonlight.

* * *

I know. Gravity from wolf's rain.

My friend Sierra told me to add the part about being a good singer.

Lightfeather is based off of me, and they say I'm a really good singer, but I think I'm horrible. so they made me write that.

So please no telling me I'm bragging.


	4. Disco is problems and not math problems

serious, if i had all this, i would do this. Its like my dream come true! so i wrote it in a fanfiction! Stupid and weird, want to play the blame game, blame global warming. HAVE FUN!

* * *

Cole opened the door to Lightfeather room.

"lightfeather, dinner's rea-"

Lightfeather, another lightfeather, and a third Lightfeather were all wearing Silver sparking tuxedos, fake afros and sideburns, black sunglasses, and black tap dance shoes.

The room was dark and lit up with a multicolored disco ball. They were lined up and doing the disco. Weird 70's music was playing from nowhere.

The middle lightfeather turned and saw him, blushed cherry red, and began panicking. "Oh shoot!"

She pushed the other two copies into a full size mirror and Shut off the music.

She turned on a light and kicked the disco ball to turn it off.

she then ran into the bathroom to change.

when she came out she was still blushing.

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" she yelled.

Cole snapped out of his shock and burst out laughing, clutching his chest.

"Fine. die laughing." She hissed.

Using telekinesis, she grabbed him and walked out to the dining room.

She sat him down between zane and lloyd and herself between Nya and Sensei Wu.

she avoided everyone's eyes and Cole finally calmed down enough to speak.

"what happened?" jay asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see-"

But Cole was cut off when Lightfeather jumped up and tackled him, holding him down with her hand on his mouth.

He kicked her off and smiled smugly. "Okay, you tell them!"

Lightfeather blinked and bushed, then ran out of the room.

Cole was about to call after her back she ran back in with the outfits, The mirror, and the disco ball.

She set the disco ball down and looked at the mirror.

She reached out a hand and touched her reflection, then reached her hand into the mirror and pulled her reflection out.

She did it again and the three girls looked at each other and nodded. they each grabbed an out fit and ran off to change.

They came back and Jay and lloyd started laughing already.

Zane didn't get it and Nya snickered.

Cole had fainted from loss of air, thanks to laughing so much.

Lightfeather reached into her pocket and turned up some 70's music from her ipod really loud, then shut off the lights and turned on the disco ball.

They all lined up and started doing the disco.

After, everyone besides The lightfeather's fainted like Cole. Well, besides Zane.

* * *

Well, its true. I would do this. In a library. At midnight. Whateves. review!

PEACE OUT!


	5. Prank wars

Yeah, I will do something interesting in the next chapter, when it actually comes out.

* * *

Lightfeather opened her eyes and sat up.

Yawning, standing up and walking ouside, her clothes flashing on and a hairbrush flying through the air to brush her hair.

She slowly pushed open the door and instantly tripped over something.

"Oof! What in starclan...?"

Turning back, she saw the ninjas all piled by her door, asleep.

Her disco clothes still lay on the floor in the room.

"Oh, I a SO going to get Cole for that." She hissed softly.

Taking out a marker, she smirked.

"Let the prank wars begin."

* * *

Yeah short, but i like to leave people in suspension. Just to annoy you. :D

Redfall: =_-"


	6. the ninjas find out

IM BACK! Short simple and funny. READ AND REVIEW! I haven't eaten breakfast... :( and my moms at y uncles funeral right now... :((((((

* * *

Cole blinked open his eyes and heard laughing.

Sitting up, his jaw dropped.

Jay was laughing at him with glitter in his hair.

Cole didn't think he noticed yet.

Kai was drawn on with a black marker and had a mustache and unibrow.

Zane was all pink.

COle immediately began laughing.

"You guys... look... hilarious!"

"What? Only you guys have it!" kai yelled.

Zane face palmed. "I sense we were all messed with."

The ninjas ran to a mirror and gasped at their reflection.

Jay put the mirror down and the ninjas all narrowed their eyes.

"LIGHTFEATHER!"

They heard a series of giggles and some footsteps.

The Ninja's ran out of the room to see Lightfeather and redfall just run out of the hall.

"GET BACK HERE-wait, when did redfall get here?" Kai asked.

Cole shrugged and they ran after them.

* * *

BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Whitefire told me to update this and i found the time to. HAve fun, happy pranking!

* * *

"LIGHTFEATHER! REDFALL!"

The sisters could hear the ninjas from across the ship.

Right now they were sitting casually on the top of the ship's mast, well, if you call sitting on the mast of a flying ship normal.

The ninja's ran under the mast and looked around, seeing as they were no where near the ground, they couldn't find them.

Lightfeather giggled and yelled. "YO Glitter Globs!"

And Redfall smirked, pulling out an extra emergency bucket of prank glitter.

JUst as they looked up the glitter fell straight onto their faces.

They screamed and ran around in panic, then realized it was just glitter.

"GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU!"

"hey guys, waz up?"

"ACK!" Lightfeather screamed.

Redfall turned to see Whitefire hovering in the air to their right.

Her wings flapped and made her sail over the to redfall's side.

She saw the ninja's and smiled, fist bumping REdfall.

"lolz, Glitter mayhem? I want IN. p.s, i brought along some friends."

Lightfeather turned and yelled again seeing Moonshine was RIGHT IN HER FACE.

Moonshine chuckled and her wings flapped again.

Moondew flew up and laughed.

"what up Lf? Y U no send a post card?" She giggled.

Redfall smiled. "GUYS!"

She fell off the mast when she screamed.

A pair of hand caught her arms and a all too familiar voice reached her ears.

"Hey, reddy."

"BLACKSPOT!"

The warriors flew around, catching up while the ninja's watched in awe.

"There are MORE of them?!" KAi yelled.

The warriors looked down at the and exchanged a mischievous smile.

THen fist bumped.

THey all flew down, grabbing the ninja's and lifting the up into the air.

"THE MORE OF US, THE MORE TROUBLE FOR YOU!" They chanted. Then they dropped the into the ocean.


End file.
